


My Universe Is Gone

by DetectiveSnickers



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Hyposprays, Medbay, Starfleet Command, biobed, fictional characters, help me, i woke up in another universe, kid!Reader, omg, scared reader, stasis chamber, swivel chair, sympathetic smiles, teenage!reader - Freeform, this cannot be real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveSnickers/pseuds/DetectiveSnickers
Summary: People always act like it would be fun to randomly end up in the star trek universe, especially younger fans like myself. But I got to thinking, would it really be that fun? A short one-shot. Reader-Insert. Angsty.





	My Universe Is Gone

You shot up in bed, sweating and struggling to open your eyes. A pair of strong hands grasped your shoulders and tried to push you back down. Now that you definitely weren't expecting, so your first reaction was to panic and struggle. 

“Woah, woah, relax kid, I'm not going to hurt you!” a voice with a southern accent said. Your eyes finally snapped open and you realized your face was mere inches from...Dr.McCoy’s?! You felt your eyes widen and the room spun. This was not possible….

“You need to relax, you have a concussion,” he said. You slowly let him push you back. This could not be happening. It could not be real.

“We know you're from a universe where we’re fictional characters,” a new, familiar voice said. Your eyes met the piercing blue ones if the man who was sitting in a swivel chair a few feet away. Captain Kirk. You stared at him. You hadn't realized he was there before. 

“Great thing to say when the kid first wakes up, Jim,” McCoy grumbled. 

“Well, it's true, and I didn't want (your pronoun) to have to explain when we already know,” the captain said. The doctor mumbled something under his breath, and despite everything, you rolled your eyes. 

“How did you know?” you asked. 

“There was an ancient PADD with a note in it, and loads of evidence that we found when we took you out of your stasis chamber,” Dr. McCoy answered, loading a hypo. He took your chin and tilted your head back. The hypospray pressed against your neck and hissed, and you jerked slightly at the odd sensation, earning you a frown from the doctor and a smirk from the captain. 

“What's your name?” Captain Kirk asked.

“(Y/N Y/L/N)” you answered. 

“And age?”

“15,” you said cautiously. Captain Kirk gave you a sympathetic smile and you pinched yourself in the arm to make sure this was real and you weren't dreaming.

“My god, kid, what did you do to end up here?” Dr. McCoy asked. You shrugged. Just then Jaylah poked her head in. She briefly gave you an inquisitive look, but then her gaze flicked to the Captain. 

“Commander Spock wishes to speak with you privately, sir,” she informed him. Kirk stood and began making his way toward the door.

“Captain,” you said. He turned to face you. 

“What's going to happen to me?” you asked, your heart pounding, faster and faster, and the biobed monitor beeping in time with it. You didn't want to go to earth, wind up in an orphanage, anything like that. You thought about your pets, and your friends, and you nearly burst into tears at the possibility of never seeing them again. Kirk stared at you for a moment, seeming confused, but then his expression flipped as he realized what you meant. You sniffled and blinked away tears, face heating up in embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry, (Y/N), we don't know just yet, Starfleet Command has only ordered us to update your vaccinations and keep them informed of your condition. I promise to let you know as soon as I know more,” Captain Kirk said, giving you another sympathetic smile and patting your knee. He then switch his attention to Doctor McCoy.

“Take good care of ‘em Bones,” 

“Yeah, Jim,” the doctor spoke, barely looking up from loading more hyposprays. The Captain left, the door swishing closed behind him.

Well, crap.


End file.
